


Did You Order Someone to Kill Seth Rich, Hillary Clinton?

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Fisting, Futanari, Other, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha makes the necessary questions to her mistress, Hillary Clinton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Order Someone to Kill Seth Rich, Hillary Clinton?

Hillary was double-fisting her lover Sasha Grey, screaming in ecstasy.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck it fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCKER!"

Hillary took  her hands out of Sasha's  gaping pussy, took off her pants and revealed her monstrous futa monster cock, that she promptly used to drill through Sasha Grey's ass, making her scream in ecstasy.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck it fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCKER!"

Taking her unnatural and completely clean cock out of Sasha's asshole, Hillary masturbated until she exploded all over Sasha, completely covering her   body in cum.

"I'M A WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Sasha, convulsing in ecstasy as cum covered her body.

Hillary looked at the balloons at the ceiling, while Martin Shrekli watched the scene using a telescope to see if Hillary had really Parkinson.

Then Sasha Grey made the million-dollar question.

"Hillary ,did you order someone to kill Seth Rich?"

Hillary screamed, grabbed a knife and pierced her testicles, nuking Washington D.C.

In the middle of the rubble, Wayne Brady was making sweet, passionate love to Sasha Grey.

"Is Wayne Brady Gonna Have To Choke A Bitch?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Donald Trump was watching them, with sunglasses on his hand.

"Guess that Crooked Hillary...."

He put the sunglasses on.

"Is now  _Cucked_ Hillary."

A live orchestra commanded by Nobuo Uematsu executed the Final Fantasy victory theme for Trump.

"Hey Dave..." said Trump. "Give me a high-five!"

A black man looking like Dave Chapelle high-fived Trump, but then he turned around and said:

"I'm Rick James bitch!"


End file.
